1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining two members together and, more particularly, to a device for connecting two members to each other having deflectable arms inserted into a hole of one of the members.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,870 discloses a holding device having a flat shape, a crossarm section, a first projection press-fit into a hole of one member, and a second projection press-fit into a hole of a second member. The second projection has legs with a pair of barbs on each leg. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,412 shows a similar design. U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,471 discloses an electrical terminal with feet that cam leg members outward as the terminal is inserted into a hole. The following U.S. Patents show other retention systems:
______________________________________ 2,933,007 3,613,043 3,812,447 4,359,258 4,413,875 4,511,200 4,616,893 4,620,757 4,907,979 4,907,987 4,941,847 5,035,656 5,064,391 5,073,119 5,080,611 5,083,942 5,122,075 5,147,227 5,147,228 ______________________________________